Chicken Soup For The Heart
by jessXD
Summary: Set around Season 2. Food: the way to anyone's heart. Jess. Rory. Enough said. Literati. Please give it a chance and R&R!
1. My Chicken Soup Guy

"Achoo!" Rory was sick. Her forehead was the heat of Luke's coffee mugs while her whole body felt like one of Taylor's Icee Icees.

She had a strong craving for chicken noodle soup. Of course, her mother, the culinary master, would just whip it up. Sigh.

Her blanket was wrapped tightly around her as she lay in her bedroom, alone, while her mother was working and Dean was also working at Doose's. She happily took out _The Fountainhead_ but read for five minutes and couldn't concentrate.

_Chicken soup..._want NOW.

She took out her phone and dialled.

"Luke? This is Rory. I'm sick and I want chicken soup." She sneezed again and looked down at her bedside table with the little mountain of tissues.

"Sure, Caesar or Jess or I will bring it over in a couple of minutes,"

"Thanks Luke."

A few minutes later, there was a knock on the door.

"It's open!"

"Special delivery." It was him. He walked into her bedroom holding a nice, big container of hot, chicken soup.

She snatched the container out of his hands and quickly started devouring the soup. "Oh my god, this is amazing. I want this every day, every hour!"

"Happy to deliver anytime." He smiled at her. "I mean, um, beat's being at Luke's. Gets boring over there after the mid morning lull."

"You'll be my chicken soup guy." She smiled at him.

"Nice pyjamas, by the way."

"Shut up!"

"No, they're cute." She was blushing now, so he quickly changed the subject.

"Oh, my god, that crazy lady again," he remarked, holding up _The Fountainhead. _"You still owe me, by the way."

"For what?"

"Making me read it."

"Don't you worry, I'll make it up to you. Hachoo! I think you should get away, I'm contagious."

"Yeah, probably have to get back to Luke's."

"Um, okay, bye my chicken soup guy!"

"I'm here. See you."


	2. My Chook Guy

_Chapter Two_

He rushed to the diner after school.

"How was school?"

"It's still there. Soup?" School sucked but at least this week, he had had a purpose in life for once.

"Yep. Here you go. Tell Rory to get well soon."

As he ran out the door, he bumped into Lorelai.

"Wow, someone's in a hurry with a container of...soup. Smells good though. " She went to sit at the counter.

"He's just taking it to Rory."

Lorelai looked confused.

"He's been doing it the past week. Rory rang the diner on Sunday. She wanted soup. She gets soup."

"I didn't know about this?"

"Well, now you do. Coffee?"

"Yes please. And a big piece of pie. And fries. And half a burger, no salad."

"Half a..? Coming right up."

**

"Hey, you."

"Hey, my chicken soup guy. My soup?"

He handed her the soup. "I also, have _Please Kill Me._" He reached into his back pocket and pulled out the book.

"Oh yes! Thank you, I love yo- it." _Oops. _She wondered inside if he had heard. Did she want him to hear it? _No, of course not. _Did she mean it? _No, of course not._

Of course he had heard.

"Feeling any better?"

"Yeah, I'll probably be back at school soon. How's school for you?"

"Still there. How's your boyfriend?"

"Still there." She put on the same I'm-too-cool-for-school look as he did.

He smiled.

"Rory! Got the junk, the movies and Panadol! Oh...hi Jess." He had been sitting right on the bed, gazing into Rory's eyes unconsciously. Startled, he stood up and walked out. After a couple of incidents, he didn't really feel like facing her. Sometimes, he felt scared of her.

"Farewell, my chook guy."

"Chook guy?"

"Chicken soup and book guy. Duh."

"See you."

Lorelai watched this exchange of words take place.

"So; Jess brought over soup."

"Yep. And _Please Kill Me._"

"You know I would if I could, hun. But then I would go to jail, and there'd be those guys that..."

"He let me borrow the book."

"Handbook on how to kill him?"

"Very funny, Mum. "

"Is there still a Dean?"

"Of course there's still a Dean."

"I haven't seen him around the house lately."

"Well, he works. And I was sick."

"But Jess was here."

"...To bring me soup."

"I'm not sure I like this."

"Like what?"

"You, not talking to Dean and Jess coming over and-"

"Dean and I talk on the phone very night and Jess is just a friend, okay?"

"Okay, okay. Kay, come watch _Hardbodies _with me."

**

* * *

_AN: Jess' ponders his thoughts in the next chapter. I think. :)_


	3. My Comfort Guy and Dean

_Chapter 3_

"_I love yo-it."_

These words stayed the night, rented a hotel, and extended the trip for the rest of the week. He imagined her meaning it. He imagined her lips kissing his in her cute pyjamas. And those eyes...He had never felt this way before. The first time he saw her in her house, he knew she was different to the other crazy people in Stars Hollow. She was normal, for one thing, had purpose in life and she was so god damn beautiful.

He knew he wanted her. He knew that he would have to go through useless fights with Dean to get there. He knew he would have to make conversation with her frightening Mum. He knew he had to be nicer to Luke.

At least he had the soup and the books for now. He had opportunities to just glance into her eyes, and let their hands brush when he handed her something. For now, this was enough. Later on, he didn't know if he would be able to hold back.

He wondered whether she liked him. He wondered if she really loved Dean like she believed. He was so...boring, like a book with nothing in it. What did they talk about together? Dean didn't understand books like he did. But maybe Dean knew how to treat people better than he did. He was so overprotective of her, though. Dean thought that Rory belonged to him, only him. Dean was so stressed about everything and seemed to be yelling a whole lot of the time. He just wanted to reach over (more like up) to Dean and chuck him a chill pill and a refreshing glass of water.

Thinking of Dean gave him a headache. And neck ache. He felt like he was looking up to the tall figure. Thinking of Rory gave him life, though. He wanted more life.

"Excuse me?"

"What do you want?"

"I've been sitting here for half an hour, trying to get your attention. Okay; ham and cheese-swiss cheese- and tomato on rye. Make sure you put the cheese, then tomato and then the ham, so that the cheese can melt on to..." He watched Kirk ramble on about cheese, not hearing a word he was saying.

"See you."

"...mice. Where are you going?"

"Away." And he walked back upstairs.

"But my sandwich..."

Maybe it was his lack of love. Liz had never been that Mum always made homemade cookies and cakes and drove you to your soccer games. Maybe he missed it when all those years where other kids were playing soccer with their 'mates' and eating hot apple pie, he was at home alone, while Liz went off to drink with a new guy. Maybe, if he was nicer, Luke could give him love. He laughed at that thought. But, maybe, just, maybe Rory could give him love.

And he could give it to her too.

**

There was too much noise. He needed somewhere quiet, to sit and read and fantasize. The bridge. He walked there to see her, in tears. It was somewhat different. He had never see her unhappy before. She looked smaller, and her liveliness had been drained out of her face. Her hair still looked nice, though. Long and wavy. Shiny.

He was debating over what to do. Walk away? _Run_ away? Comfort her? He was _not_ good at comforting anyone. But if he wanted to progress anywhere with her, he guessed he had to.

"It's cold out here. Bad for your health." He walked a few steps closer.

She looked up, alarmed.

"Er, you okay down there?"

"No."

"Sickness?"

"No."

"Boyfriend?" It seemed to be the only the thing that popped in his head.

There was no answer. He knew it. What a jerk. He wanted to go punch Dean in the face.

"How dare he make you unhappy." He sat down next to her, looking at his shoes.

Then a tall, dark figure appeared in the shadows.

Someone's mad.

* * *

_A/N: please review. it may be the only thing that keeps me alive :) and this is not really a cliffhanger 'cause, well its pretty damn obvious who it is. Mmm. So, if you want me alive to update, please review! :D 3_


	4. My Coffee Guy and Dean

_Chapter 4_

"Rory, you can't just walk away when we were having a conversation."

"It was more like you yelling the whole time!" Tears kept coming down her face...

"_Do you even care how I feel? I hate yo-this!!" Those three words. They touched something inside her; and a waterfall of tears started falling as she rushed out of the store. _

_She just needed somewhere quiet, to sit, cry and think. The bridge. _

Dean went silent and turned to glare at him instead.

"What are you doing here?"

"Just needed some quiet."

"I really, really hate you."

Lame.

"And.."

"And..and...why are you here with Rory?"

"Jeez, don't go all _West Side Story_ on me okay? I just walked here; too bad she was here too."

"You have no right!"

"Dean, shut up." Rory, her eyes still red from her tears, glared at him. "Jess is my friend."

"And I'm your boyfriend!"

_He's the good guy. Not you._

"Right now, that doesn't mean anything!"

"You're cheating on me!"

What a nice way to jump to conclusions. Dean _really _needed his chill pill right _now._

"He's my _friend. _Jess is my _friend. _Stop yelling!"

"When I want to say something, I'm going to say it! And..."

And slip. Dean sort of...slipped. Off the bridge and into the water.

It was a big splash.

He couldn't help but smile at Dean's failure. Dean was so lanky and tall, he looked ridiculous with his hair all wet and struggle to stand properly with his heavy leather jacket. "See you."

"Rory. I'm sorry."

At least he apologised. But...

**

She sat on her bed, deep into thought. It was raining heavily outside and she could hear sounds of rain dancing about on the roof.

_She was in a big, white dress standing next to tall Dean in a black suit with a bow tie as Kirk went, "Say cheese for the happy couple!"  
She was holding three kids in her arms. They were crying uncontrollably and wouldn't stop, no matter how much she tried to shush them. Then Dean walked in the front door, kissed her lightly and asked, "What's for dinner, honey?"_

She opened her eyes, startled at the mental images. Her future with Dean had just played in front of her eyes. Sure, it was satisfying. But now, would she live every day knowing what would happen next? Sure, it was safe. School. College. Marriage. Kids. Old age. Death. But was it what she was born for? To be the perfect housewife and mother of three?

_To walk within the lines__, __would make my life so boring..._

"Hey." He surprised her, standing at the doorway, his hair soaking wet. "First ever edition of _The Old Man and The Sea."_

"You read _The Fountainhead?_"

"Nope."

"I'll take it." She smiled at him.

"That's nothing. You still owe me five bucks." He smiled his lop-sided smile.

"Whatever, Mariano. Want a drink or something? Coffee?" She walked into the kitchen.

"Sure. I'll make it. It's the best coffee you'll have ever tasted."

"We'll see about that."

"Better than Luke's."

They both reached for the coffee bag on the counter. Their hands brushed for the slightest moment.

She smiled. "Sorry."

Her eyes sparkled like diamonds.

There was no holding back. He leaned forward into her and she unconsciously did the same. They were standing there, their lips within a centimetre within another. Both holding the coffee bag. Except for the rain that was pattering on the windows, it was silent.

"_I thought I could never want anything and you suited that so well,"_

_

* * *

I'm so sorry this was short too! Please, please review! I love you :)_

[quote: the fountainhead] _Yes. You can make Jess...'him' say this, or not. Up to you._


	5. My Guy of Just Then

_Chapter 5_

"…_their lips within a centimetre __of each other…"_

No interruption. No sound. No one there but them.

It was even more amazing than he had imagined all these weeks, sitting at the bridge staring into the small print of the _Fountainhead. _It was amazing as she had never imagined. Never ever. Their lips interlocked perfectly, like two pieces of a puzzle.

Perfect. Apparently there is no such thing as perfect. But what was wrong with this moment? _She has a boyfriend. _But we pretend. We just pretend it's perfect.

As it eased down, both of their eyes opened and reality came back. Where they couldn't pretend.

"Dean." At the same time.

"Rory?"

"Yes?" She replied nervously.

"Are you going to tell him what just…"

"I don't know." Uncertainty rushed through her. Just then. Dean. Just then. Soup. The Fountainhead. Hemingway. Soup. Just then. Dean. Just then. Just then. Just then. Just then.

He stood there, still. In his head, he was spinning. Just then had been the best moment in his life. And Dean had to ruin it. _GO AWAY._

"I think I'll go."

She didn't say anything. She was deep in thought.

He went anyway. As soon as he closed the door, he ran. As fast as he could. He never ran, physical activity was so overrated. But right there and then, he needed to feel the cool rush of the wind; set himself free.

After about a minute, he was exhausted. It _was _overrated. It had made him feel worse than before. He needed words to feed his soul. He reached into his back pocket and took out a very worn copy of _The Catcher In the Rye. _He needed to scribble. All the _phonies_ in the book were exactly like Dean and the rest of the strange, crazy people in this town. Scribble, scribble.

_Her lips. _Fuck.

She needed to make a move. She needed to do something. In her hand, lay the coffee bag. It was the witness of it all.

She screamed and threw it across the floor. Just looking at it took her back…she was there again. Frozen in the moment of…

_Just then._

_

* * *

_

_some of this 'pretend' theme came to me when writing a review for Lady of Victory Rising hah thanks, you! anyway. i'm sorry about the shortness + lateness of this chapter. i actually wrote this ages ago...just forgot to upload it :S SORRY ): and its so short because i wanted the special moment to have its own chapter :) i hope you agree its special too XD_

_please review~!_  
_loveeee x _


End file.
